Heavy earth moving equipment typically includes multi-purpose loader buckets or backhoes which are well adept for moving and hauling sand, gravel, landfill or the like. Due to their versatility, speed and loading capacity, these front-end loaders are especially suitable for construction, excavation and agricultural applications. Typically, a tractor or the like is fitted with a pair of hydraulically driven lift arms which raise, lower and pivot the multi-purpose bucket for earth moving use.
While these front-end loaders are quite versatile to perform multiple earth moving functions, these buckets are inadequate for moving bulky or elongated items which are unable to fit therein such as large rocks, beams and pipes. Often, a separate forklift vehicle must be employed to perform these hauling tasks. This of course substantially adds to construction costs, as well as consumes space.
As a result, various implements have been developed which adapt these buckets for forklift use. Such adaptations not only increase the versatility of the front-end loaders, but they eliminate the cost and burden associated with the use of separate forklift vehicles. These implements generally include two or more forklift members fixedly spaced-apart from one another, and removably mounted to a lower support member of the front-end loader bucket. Usually, these forklift members extend under the loader bucket support member for structural mounting thereto, while a clamping assembly is employed to releasably clamp the forklift members to a leading edge portion of the support member. A rear portion of each forklift member is then mounted to an upper rear portion of the loader bucket for stability. Typical of these patented designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,585; 4,242,035; 4,125,952 and 3,706,388.
While these forklift implements are adequate for hauling and carrying relatively low to middle weight items (i.e., under 10,000 lbs), the lifting of heavy weight objects may cause severe damage to the implement and/or the loader bucket. Due to the extreme cantilever forces concentrated at contact points along the leading edge of the lip portion, the clamping assembly of the implement and/or the lip portion of the bucket leading edge may be caused to irreparably bend or deform during heavy weight use. Consequently, repair or replacement costs can be substantial.
Other forklift implements have been developed which are primarily supported atop the support member of the loader bucket. However, these designs similarly fail to distribute the cantilever forces across the loader bucket. During heavy load use, the extreme cantilever forces are also concentrated at contact points along the leading edge of the lip portion. Typical of these patented structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,103 and 3,667,633.
Thus, a forklift implement for use with a front-end loader is desirable which can accommodate relatively heavy weights without damaging the loader bucket and/or the implement.